Rembrandt
''- Cleon to Rembrandt in 'All-City''' Rembrandt is The Warriors' graffiti artist. He is the youngest of the gang, but a writer that gets up whenever he can. A little soft around the edges, but still able to maneuver around any obstacle. He was played by Marcelino Sanchez and voiced by Andy Senor. Description Rembrandt sports an afro and carries a messenger bag which he keeps his spray paint in. Rembrandt states that he is glad he joined The Warriors, so he wouldn't have to return to his previous position, which was never specified. Ethnicity: Puerto-Rican Personality Rembrandt is the youngest and least battle-hardened of The Warriors members chosen to attend the meeting, and was only brought along to tag places that the gang had been, as he is their graffiti artist. Rembrandt is shown to have a very keen interest in art. When he first attended art class, he saw 'The Night Watch', a painting by Rembrant Harmenszoon van Rijn, and was very interested in it. It is assumed that this is the event where he decided to go by 'Rembrandt'. Rembrandt's preferred method of insulting someone is calling them a "Toy". In The Film Rembrant is brought as one one of the delegates to the meeting to spray tags over Bronx so people would know The Warriors had been there. After Cyrus is shot and The Warriors escape to the graveyard, Rembrant leaves a tag on a tombstone. One of the most notable scenes for Rembrandt was during his moment with The Lizzies alongside Vermin and Cochise. He was the only one paying attention and got his arm injured by a knife before escaping when he realized that the Lizzies are among the groups hunting down The Warriors who thought that they shot Cyrus. Rembrant was the first to strike against The Punks, blinding one of them with a spary can. Rembrant becomes one of the six to make it back to Coney. In The Game Rembrant is the first playable character in the game, passing his initiation by beating up homeless men and doing well agaist a fight against three Warriors. Rembrant leaves tags all over The Destroyers Territory, including a large tag on The Destoyers safehouse. He represents The Warriors in a tagging competion in the mission, Writer's Block, where he wins. He later sprays new metro trains with The Warriors tag to spread their name across the city in the mission, All-City. Rembrandt take pride in the fact that pictures of his tags on the metro trains were publised in newspapers. In The Novel In the novel, Rembrandt resembles the character Hinton. Hinton is the gangs tagger and the protagonist of the book. Unlike Rembrandt, Hinton is the second youngest of the gang. He also has sex with a prostitue while waiting for his gang, while Rembrandt went with The Lizzies while waiting for his gang. Also unlike Rembrandt, Hinton starts to feel resentment towards his gang. Hinton makes it back to Coney and falls asleep on his fire escape with deep feelings of loneliness. Jailbreak Rembrandt's role in The Warriors: Jailbreak, was significant, as he was the one that planned to bust Ajax out of jail. Rembrandt told this to Swan and he agreed to do this. They were successful and Rembrandt was partially praised along with the other Warriors. Rembrandt was also the main protagonist in Jailbreak, revolving around some of his past, including how he developed his artistic talent. Fighting Ability Rembrant is certenly not the strongest of The Warriors, but he makes up for it in caution and cleverness. He can use his spary paint in certain combos. He is playable in Street Brawl. Heavy: Tagging, Uncuffing, Lock Picking Strength: 3/10 Solid: Stealing Stamina: 5/10 Lame: Resisting Arrest, Mugging Health: 3/10 Rage: 5/10 Quotes "Don't worry. I don't feel like getting wreaked." - response to Swan telling him to stay close "He's the one and only." - on Cyrus "This is a graveyard!" - informing his gang "Hey you guys, we ain't got time." - on The Lizzies "Shit! The Chicks are Packed! The Chicks are Packed!" - just before being attacked by The Lizzies "We're not gonna be able to make it back!" - after learning about the hit on them "Oh, Jesus." - response when learning of Ajax's capture Trivia *Rembrandt was named after the famous artist of the same name that lived in the 1600s. *It is debated wheather or not Rembrandt is a homosexual. *Andy Senor was brought as a replacement voice for Marcelino Sanchez, as the actor died of AIDS related cancer on November 21st, 1986. Gallery 55641-20850.png|In the movie TheWarriors3.jpg|In the game AUG131256-02.jpg|In art class Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Artists